Cláusulas de Desalojo
by The Gosth of Azmaria
Summary: - Debes tener cuidado Inuyasha en este edificio el mas cuerdo, se cree Superman!
1. Prólogo

**Esta historia es pura broma, espero se rían igual que yo.**

* * *

**Cláusulas de Desalojo**

* * *

**Número Uno**: _No se puede tener animales._

* * *

**Número dos**: _No se pueden tener niños._

* * *

**Número** tres: _No fumadores._

* * *

**Número Cuatro**: _No fiestas._

* * *

**Numero Cinco**: _No caminar por los pasillos sin camisa, remera, o semi desnudo._

* * *

**Número Seis:** _No gritar._

* * *

**Número siete:** _No colgar la ropa interior hasta el horario de protección al menor._

* * *

**Número Ocho**: _No hacer ruidos en los pasillos._

* * *

**Número Nueve:** _No comer en los pasillos._

* * *

**Número Diez**_**:** Y más importante , no hablar, ni mirar a la hija del casero_.

**Empieza el delirio...**


	2. El nuevo inquilino

**Que bueno que les agradó la idea, bueno este es el primer cap, lo escribi apuradita, pero les agrade.**

* * *

**Cláusulas de Desalojo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

- sabes Inuyasha si tomaras menos alcohol, no tendría que venir todos mis domingos - **_los cuales son mis días de descanso-_ **a buscarte a la cárcel.

- calla Miroku, sabes que tengo un pequeño problemita , nada más

- pequeño era el agujero que tenía mi antepasado en la mano, tu eres un grandisimo imbécil que no sabe medirse.

- no puedes hablarle así a tu jefe!

- también eres mi mejor amigo, te hablo como tal, no como mi superior.

- te pagare todo ya sabes que si.

- ese no es el problema, el problema es que te gastas todo en la noche y luego no tienes para pagar la renta, no olvides que tu padre te ha descontado mucho dinero debido a todas las multas que debe pagar por ti.

- ¿mi padre? ¿papá noel?, ¿qué me trajo este año?

- dios! dame fuerza, si tuviera un Kassanna todo seria mas fácil.

Lo subió al auto luego de correrlo por toda la comisaria, a empujones lo metió y lo llevo a su departamento, pero para su sorpresa, todas sus pertenencias estaban fuera, junto al casero.

- no seguiré soportando los escándalos de este incauto, llega borracho y ha roto varias cosas

- pero señor... no puede echarlo- intervino Miroku ayudandole a bajar

- puedo y lo estoy haciendo, me debe esto- le paso una lista

Miroku comenzó a leer la lista, mientras Inuyasha bailaba con el aire.

- ¿rompiste un Picasso?- incrédulo

- ¿un qué?- deteniéndose para mirarlo

- Picasso!- grito

- ¿un pica qué? yo no pique a nadie!, Miroku deja de molestar- volviendo a bailar

- ¿cómo es que este edificio tenía uno de esos?

- somos un lugar fino!- exclamo mientras descalzo pisaba una cucaracha

- ¿le llama fino a este lugar? pero si veo las ratas correr por todo el lugar- en ese momento un pequeño roedor se paro a saludar al publico.

- insolente!

- esta bien- agotado- pagaré todo- sacando la chequera.

Luego de pagar todo Miroku subió todas las pertenencias de Inuyasha al auto, para mas tarde correrlo nuevamente prometiendole llevarlo a comer helado a cambio de que se porte bien- Fueron a un bar y allí meditó donde podría quedarse Inuyasha, llamando luego a su padre llegaron a un arreglo. Pidió un café para su embriagado amigo y una vez que estuvo consciente determino explicarle todo.

- ni modo vivirás conmigo pero te advierto este lugar es algo especial.

- ¿especial?

- si, Debes tener cuidado Inuyasha en este edificio el mas cuerdo, se cree Superman!,

- ¿qué dices? y ¿por que vives en un lugar así?

- es que hay una loquita que me vuelve loquito- dejando caer la baba

- ¿por qué no puedo vivir solo? ¿ o porque nos mudamos a otro lugar?

- tu padre me ordeno cuidarte y cuidar tus ganancias, por lo cual dependes enteramente de mi, yo manejaré tu dinero.

- quien se cree ese para mandonearme.

- es tu padre y tu jefe.

Inuyasha bufo molesto.

- esta bien, ¿pero qué tan locos están en ese lugar?

- no mucho, pero son muy estrictos

- ah entonces suena fácil, sé como llevarme con gente estricta

- no creas, cuando lleguemos veras que no bromeo.

Al llegar Inuyasha se llevo una gran sorpresa, el edificio era hermoso, enorme, pero el cartel de entrada era gigante aún mas que el mismo edificio, no evito leer lo que decía mas era imposible no hacerlo.

* * *

_**Clausulas de desalojo**_

* * *

_**Numero Uno: No se puede tener animales.**_

* * *

_**Numero dos: No se pueden tener niños.**_

* * *

_**Numero tres: No fumadores.**_

* * *

_**Numero Cuatro: No fiestas.**_

* * *

_**Numero Cinco: No reuniones pasadas las 10 de la noche.**_

* * *

_**Numero Seis: No gritar.**_

* * *

_**Numero siete: No colgar la ropa interior hasta el horario de protección al menor.**_

* * *

_**Numero Ocho: No hacer ruidos en los pasillos.**_

* * *

_**Numero Nueve: No comer en los pasillos.**_

* * *

_**Número Diez: Y el mas importante , no hablar, ni mirar a la hija del casero.**_

* * *

- ¿la hija del casero?- preguntó interesado

- ni se te ocurra mirarla, el viejo Higurashi te cortara los que te cuelgan

- ¿ y cómo haré eso? si es linda no puedo guardarme los ojos para adentro.

- guardatelos dentro del pantalón, no me hagas perder mi departamento porque te juro que no solo terminaras en la calle, sino que borraré toda la memoria de la Xbox y también tus aplicaciones de tu celular.

Inuyasha lo miró horrorizado, y simplemente asintió. Se pregunto si esto era una clase de castigo de parte de su padre , y sin tener que responderse, supo que si, la entrada a ese nuevo lugar, era la entrada a una nueva forma de vida; debía adaptarse, debía sobrevivir pensó exageradamente era eso, o vivir en la calle.

* * *

**Continuará.**


	3. Conociendo los Riesgos

**Wowww me alegra que les guste este es un poco mas largo, los voy haciendo e el dia, espero les guste! SALUDOS AMIGOSS**

* * *

**Cláusulas de Desalojo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 **

* * *

- oh Romeo Romeoooo ¿dónde estas que no te veoooo'

- ohhh Julietaaa Julietaaa acaso... ¿estas a dieta?

- oh kouga eres un idiota si seguimos así nunca haremos bien la obra

- perdona Sanguito es muy difícil concentrarse

- ¿de qué hablas?

- si, no puedo concentrarme, estoy escuchando a los vecinos con su escándalo, están cortando apio ¿puedes creerlo!?

- pero, yo no oigo nada!

- es porque no tienes un oído tan sensible como el mio, según mis antepasados yo desciendo de lobos!

- claro, eso explicaría el olor- susurro Sango tapándose la nariz

- Sango, ¿qué te dije respecto a susurrar?, oigo todo!

- era una broma, debemos seguir, mañana tenemos función.

- ah no! pero antes ya veras me iré a quejar con el casero, sabe que cuando ensayamos, nadie debe ni moverse.

- Kouga no vayas a hacer el ridículo nuevamente, nos van a echar.

- yo pago mi renta, mis derechos deben ser respetados!

Kouga salio despedido del departamento, completamente de mal humor.

* * *

Por otra parte Inuyasha y Miroku ya habían llegado y estaban bajando las cosas, debían dirigirse al casero para explicarle que Inuyasha viviría a partir de ese momento allí.

Miroku carraspeo, escupió su mano y con saliva se peino- lo cual fue visto por Inuyasha y tuvo repentinas ganas de vomitar- se miro en el espejo del acompañante del auto se acomodo las pestañas, las cejas , saco de su saco un tez de alcoholemia, lo hizo Dio negativo. Abrió su boca para inspeccionar sus muelas, y en efecto, estaba todo bien. Inuyasha lo miró pasmado, y Miroku sin preguntar le abrió la boca para mirar si estaba todo en orden pero para su sorpresa tuvo que dar un gran grito cuando vio la garganta de Inuyasha un poco roja.

- no podemos entrar si ve que tienes la garganta así!- grito

- son solo unas anginas, no mataré a nadie.

- eso no importa. ¿ y si contagias a la hija? ¿ y si contagias a la hija?- gritaba corriendo de rededor del auto

- no lo notará, ¿cómo puede saber que fui yo?

- porque eres el único con la garganta así!.

- ¿y como sabrá eso?

- porque antes de entrar te revisará hasta los pelos de los hu...

- bueno diremos que estoy operado de los gangleos.

- buena idea,¿ tienes un escrito medico?

- no... ¿ es una mentiraaa?- irónico.

- idiota, nos pedirá uno! - girando sobre su mismo eje- AHHH pero que idiota, nosotros somos médicos! jajajajajaja- rió nervioso.

- toma usa el sello de mi padre- Inuyasha saco de su maleta un sello.

- ¿por qué tienes esto?

- no es la primera vez que digo que me operaron las anginas- le guiño un ojo.

Miroku uso una de las recetas de su escritorio.

- recuerda que no puedes hablar- le advirtio.

- si.. si- guardaron las cosas.

- bueno ahora- saco nuevamente el tez de alcoholemia- veamos si se te ha ido esa borrachera.

Miroku le hizo el tez y para su suerte era negativo.

- Bueno entremos.

Miroku tomo aire varias veces.

- vamos- ordenó seguido por su amigo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la puerta que decía conserje vieron a un joven en el piso lleno de moretones y chorreando sangre por l,a nariz. Inuyasha se acerco preocupado y cuando estaba por preguntarle que paso, Miroku lo detuvo tomándolo por el hombro.

- Que paso esta vez kouga- pregunto sin inmutarse ante el aspecto del joven.

- la mire a los ojos... la mire...- susurraba tomándose con los brazos las rodillas y meciéndose- la mire...jajjajaja no la miren NO LA MIRENNN- gritaba como loco

- sabes que no debemos mirarla- dijo Miroku apretando los labios.

- que mas iba a hacer, si ella me abrió la puerta...

- idiota! ahora debe estar de mal humor- con su mano formo un puño y se dispuso a golpear pero antes dijo a Inuyasha- mira el suelo

Inuyasha obedeció. Tres golpes, no más ni menos.

- si...- se escucho mientras se abría la puerta, Inuyasha estuvo tentado de levantar la vista ya que eran piernas de mujer, pero los ojos de Miroku solo expresaban miedo así que decidió quedarse así.

- ah Miroku!- dijo la voz de lo cual Inuyasha dedujo que era una muchacha de unos 17 años.

- dis... discul...disculpe... se..ño...ñorita- tartamudeo transpirando- es... ..taría...sususu...papá...

- si, ya lo llamo- fue en busca de él.

Inuyasha alzo a penas la mirada y diviso el lindo trasero de la joven que nadie podía mirar. No evito babear ante tal majestuosa obra de arte, pero miroku lo saco de sus cavilaciones con un certero golpe en la nuca. Dejandole desmayado.

- ¿qué sucedió?- pregunto al volverse detrás de su padre.

- se desmayo- dijo rápidamente- es que hace poco le operamos las amígdalas

- ohhh- dijo la muchacha agarrada de la manga de la remera de su padre.

- dime Miroku ¿quién es éste?- dijo el casero, un hombre enorme, con una contextura física mucha mayor a la de Miroku, Inuyasha ,o el mismo Sesshomaru- hermano de Inuyasha-.

- es un amigo señor, debo cuidarlo sabe, no hay lugar en nuestra clínica y como es mi amigo... - murmuro con la mirada baja y estirando la receta para dejar en manos de aquel fornido hombre.

- esta bien Miroku dijo luego de leer el papel- eres uno de mis mejores inquilinos, te daré una llave para tu amigo- dijo volviendo a adentrarse a su hogar- pero hazle saber bien las reglas- advirtió- sino terminara como kouga..., ah! y luego tengo que revisarlo yo!- aclaró ya que como estaba desmayado no podría hacer mucho

Kouga mientras tanto se hamacaba de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados, no quería volver a recibir una paliza por mirar los ojos de la tal preciada hija del casero.

Miroku arrastro a Inuyasha y a kouga, dejando a este ultimo en el piso segundo donde vivía, era una buena excusa para ver a su linda loquita.

- buenas Sanguito- saludó entregándole como un paquete a kouga.

- gracias Miroku, ¿sabes, no es fácil cargarlo?- sonrió.

- ¿por qué fue esta vez?

- el vecino cortaba apio.

- algo muy molesto...- comentó divagando

- para él si, sabes que esta obsesionado con que es un lobo- tomo a kouga y lo arrastro cuanto pudo.- y ese?- refiriendose a inuyasha

- un amigo que se quedara algún tiempo- lo soltó sin importarle donde caía y tomo la mano de Sango fue un placer- la beso- espero algún día aceptes mi invitación - sonrió seductoramente.

- sabes Miroku, déjame esta vez invitarte- se acerco a una cajonera.

- vengan tu y tu amigo a vernos a nuestros espectáculo- le entrego unas entradas.

Miroku las miro incrédulo- bueno gracias.

- de nada, es mañana, nos vemos- le cerro la puerta en la cara.

recordando a su compañero Miroku lo arrastro nuevamente hasta el piso tres

- sabes Inuyasha, sino fueras tan mirón no tendría que haberte golpeado- dijo abriendo la puerta y arrojándolo adentro.

- si no fueras tan mal amigo, no te hubiera hecho arrastrarme todo el camino- dijo desde el piso mientras se sacudía un poco la ropa

-¿desde cuanto estas despierto'?

- todo el camino, gracias por el golpe pude mirar mejor ese trasero desde abajo- baboso.

- eres un idiota, te juro que si nos echan por tus estupideces te matare- su mirada se torno asesina.

- esta bien esta bien- se disculpo- por que nadie puede mirarla- intrigado

- es su única hija- acomodando las cosas- no quiere que nadie la mire

-y ¿cómo hace cuando sale?

- nunca ha salido

- dios ¿qué clase de loco es ese hombre?

- uno muy grande, pero no debes meterte con él.

- pero yo quiero mirarla...- dijo chocando sus dedos indices

- nadie la ha visto nunca!- horrorizado, temiendo que su amigo haga una estupidez.

- y ¿el chico que vimos hoy?

- solo vio sus ojos...

- y ¿por eso lo tuvo que lastimar así?

- él se lo busco

- no, el tipo esta loco

- no , es justo, entre las clausulas esta la de no mirar a la hija.

Inuyasha se quedo mirando a la nada mientras Miroku le hablaba sobre las reglas de la casa, y donde dormiría no le escucho nada, en cambio se quedo pensando en el lindo trasero de la chica que nadie podría ver. ¿Serías un desafió de la vida?, agradecía haber conocido este retorcido lugar, le agradaba tener algo que hacer en la mañana, y eso sería intentar ver a la linda hija del casero.

Mientras pensaba eso Miroku adivinando sus intenciones le dio otro buen golpe ahora si verificando de que este bien desmayado. Lo ató a una silla y sin más se fue a hacer las compras. No podía esperar que despierte, pero esperaba que con eso aprenda que debía respetar las cláusulas de desalojo, porque ahora que Sango lo había invitado tenía la posibilidad de pedirle salir como algo mas que amigos...

* * *

Continuará...


	4. La Promesa

**Muchas gracias gente, éste fics lo dedique para que rían y se diviertan un poco. Creo que ya es muy dramatica la vida asi que éste capitulo se los dedico totalmente.**

* * *

**Cláusulas de Desalojo**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Al despertar sintió un terrible hormigueo en las extremidades, le dolía la cabeza y según noto tenía todo el pecho mojado.

- babeaste toda tu siesta- dijo Miroku al verle despertar- que bueno - pensó para si, por un momento pensé en ir a comprar una pala y cemento...

- ¿por qué me molestan las piernas?- pregunto mientras intentaba moverlas

- ah... es que compre unas hermosas hormigas carnívoras por si se te ocurre volver a mirar a la hija del casero- sonrió malignamente.

- ¿eh?- miro sus pantalones llenos de hormigas.

- ahora repite conmigo querido amigo- Miroku empezó a lanzar pequeños trozos de comida sobre Inuyasha- no miraré a la hija del casero

- Miroku, maldito! suéltame!- grito empezando a moverse para todos lados.

- repite, y te soltaré- advirtió ahora mostrandole un frasco con los más horribles insectos.

- es...esta.. bien- tartamudeo asustado

- no miraré a la hija del dueño

- no.. miraré a la hija de Eugenio... - dijo sin pensar observando como cada vez acercaba aquel maldito frasco

- dueño- repitió Miroku

- dueño...

- no espiaré , ni soñaré con ella...

- no espiaré y dormiré con ella

- ni soñare con ella

- ni soñare con ella

- no caminare con la mirada en alto

- no caminare con la bragueta abajo

- la mirada en alto

- la mirada en alto

- no la saludaré ni aunque fuese por un rato

- no la saludaré aunque fuese un gato

- aunque fuese un rato

- aunque fuese un rato.

- soy un idiota y hago caso

- soy un idiota y Miroku también

- bueno no esta funcionando- una vez que lo desató se arrodillo- por favor Inuyasha te lo ruego no me arruines mi estancia aquí

- Miroku ¿ cómo crees...que yo!? seria... capaz...- fingiendo inocencia.

- Inuyasha nos conocemos desde niños, sé cuando se te cruza alguna absurda idea no paras hasta alcanzarla ¿recuerdas cuando creíste que dumbo era real?¿ y se te ocurrió que debías tener uno? ¿y qué cuando fuimos al zoológico te metiste donde estaban los elefantes?¿ y qué te subiste a uno? ¿ y qué luego vino la nasa a bajarte porque realmente lograste que el elefante vuele?

- si... que lindo día, casi muero por la falta de oxigeno, esa parte me salió mal..

- ¿y recuerdas la ocasión, en que fuiste en busca de la Atlantida?¿ y volviste lleno moretones?

- si... a tritón no le agrada que besen a sus hijas ¿sabes?

- bueno esta no es una de esas promesas que espero que no cumplas, te lo suplico, permiteme por lo menos por esta vez, ser el protagonista.

- aaaagggghhh esta bien Miroku, pero que conste que en la serie INUYASHA yo soy el que manda eh!- le guiña un ojo a todas sus fans que le tiran con ropa interior.

Mientras Inuyasha junta algunas de las prendas y desagradablemente las huele, Miroku calma a todas sus fans que se le quieren tirar.

- que podemos hacer Miroku...- proclama mirando al cielo eh? de donde salio el cielo? bueno...- cuando uno es bello...- sonríe

- volviendo a lo nuestro- Miroku saco una guadaña- escúchame bien- lo amenazo- si por tu culpa- sus ojos se tornaron negros- pierdo la oportunidad de estar con la linda Sango...- apunto sus zonas intimas- traaaaaaackkkkkk- le señalo justo allí...

Inuyasha se tomo las partes y lo miro completamente asustado.

- no haré nada- dijo finalmente

- esta bien- Miroku dejo el instrumento sobre la mesa

- prometo nunca!, NUNCA mirarla- Inuyasha se llevó la mano al corazón y sus ojos brillaron de forma mágica.

Miroku se preguntó si debía creerle; una voz llamada conciencia le dijo que no, otra voz llamada angel le dijo que quizás y otra que no conocía le dijo nuevamente que NO!.Ignorando todas esas voces opto por creerle.

- te creo, pero para asegurarme...- de la nada saco un cinturón de castidad y sin preguntarle le bajo los pantalones con calsonsillos y todo (la fans quisieron romper el estudio) y se lo colocó.

- y... y -¿y cómo hago pipi?- pregunto sin entender nada.

- te meas encima!- agarró la llave y se la trago.- sobre mis bolas vas a romper tu promesa.

- maldito...- gruño molesto- como haré mis necesidades?

- cuando necesites ir al baño, me llamas!.

- pero... pero si te tragaste las llaves!

- idiotaaaa- se burlo- tengo muchas copias, no soy estúpido!- todo el mundo ríe, pues si lo era! ya que comerse las llaves es algo absurdo.

- ¿por qué te las comiste entonces?

- es... es un adicción que tengo- chocando los dedos indices.

- estas enfermo!- grito alejándose poco a poco

- bueno, cambiando el tema- se acerco a la cocina seguido de Inuyasha quien intentaba acostumbrarse a su nuevo castigo- debemos prepararnos en media hora es la junta de vecinos.

- ¿junta?

- si se hace el tercer jueves de cada mes; es una formalidad.

- ¿tengo que ir?

- si, ahora eres parte del vecindario- le sonrió

- bueno iré...

- vístete entonces!- grito viendo que aún arrastraba los pantalones.

- no tengo ropa que me quepa con esto que tengo puesto!- chillo.

- bueno te lo quitaré, pero cuando volvamos te los pones- fue en busca de las llaves

- ja... idiota Miroku, cumpliré con mi promesa...- su sonrisa se torno oscura

- ¿ dijiste algo?- pregunto Miroku una vez que estuvo cerca.

- no.. nada- rió nervioso

- ¿ irá esa tal Sango?

- sip - feliz

- y ¿a qué hora es la reunión?

- a las siete.

Inuyasha dirigió su mirada al reloj- ¿sabes que son las siete treinta?

Los ojos de Miroku se desorbitaron y cayo al suelo convulsionante.

- ehm... era broma- dijo intentando calmar a su amigo.

al segundo Miroku estuvo de pie y por su estúpida broma decidió no sacarle nada, así que como un fumador que no abandona su vicio se trago la otra llave.

- irás así ahora!- se encaminó a la puerta- en mi armario hay ropa grande, ¿recuerdas que antes era gordo?

- si.. como olvidarlo- rememoró Inuyasha- en la secundaria te hacíamos bajar la escalera girándote- se burló

- eso es época pasada- mostrando los músculos ahora soy un sex simbolll- todas las fans gritan al ver aquel espectáculo usa uno de mis pantalones - aconsejo mientras abría la puerta- iré a buscar a Sango para la junta

- ¿voy contigo?

- no- sabiendo sus intenciones- mejor vístete y un rato te paso a buscar- salió

- esta bien- se quedo solo- cumpliré lo que prometí susurro- pero a veces no es necesario mirar para ver todo- y comenzó a reír como loco, tenía un plan y lo llevaría a cabo, no rompería las cláusulas de desalojo, pero lograría su meta; poder ver nuevamente ese lindo trasero...

continuará...

* * *

**No me maten es cortito :P pero el proximo será mucho mas largo. Veremos que planea inuyasha para mirar a la linda vecina y entenderemos porque el padre de Kagome es asi!, saluditosss**


	5. Ciego

Gracias por los mensajes! rian rian y más!

* * *

Cláusulas de Desalojo

* * *

Capitulo 4

La junta como había dicho Miroku había comenzado a las siete. Allí los ojos de Inuyasha conocieron lo que era realmente lo extraño.

En primera estancia estaban los dos que ya conocía, Sango y kouga, ellos venían disfrazados de lo que parecía ser Romeo y Julieta, según escuchó Inuyasha estaban practicando la obra ya que ambos eran actores.

En segundo lugar una pareja de Ancianos, sus nombres eran; Myoga y Kaede, ambos residentes desde hace muchos años, y según noto pertenecían a algún circo ya que la anciana traía puesto un traje de payaso y el hombre traía consigo látigos y algo así como un banco para sentarse; entendió que el hombre era de esos que domaban tigres, pero pensándolo mejor al ver la cara de baboso del anciano para con Sango pensó que quizás así se disfrazaban para sus juegos maritales

Tercero había un hombre vestido de mujer con el cual no quiso interactuar mucho ya que lo miraba de forma extraña

- Jakotsu se llama- acotó Miroku viendo las expresiones de su amigo- y será mejor que no le hables, ya se enamoro de ti.- sonrió

- ¿ faltan más locos?- pregunto en un susurro Inuyasha

- todavía faltan tres mas.

Inuyasha bufo molesto, no tenía ganas de aparentar buena educación, además su ropa interior nueva le estaba causando problemas. Se movió intentando acomodarse y en todo el sepulcro silencio se oyó el ruido a metálico Todos dirigieron sus ojos hacía el y su rostro se lleno de tonos rojizos, Miroku quien bebía un café lo miro de reojo y quiso reír.

la puerta se abrió disipando aquella aura que Inuyasha catalogo como maldita. Una mujer de mirada rojiza se hizo paso, Sus cabellos eran verdes y su ropa completamente amarilla.

- kagura...- soltó kouga mirándola de arriba a abajo sin creer lo que se había hecho.

- tranquilo se irá en una semana- refiriéndose a su color de pelo

- ¿ que te sucedió?- pregunto Sango

- recuérdenme no pelearme con mi peluquera!- chillo sentando

- ¿dónde esta Bankotsu?- cuestiono Miroku al no verle entrar

- no vendrá esta en una junta.

- ¿que junta? si él no trabaja!- prosiguió kouga.

- sabes a que juntas me refiero- lo fulmino con la mirada

Nadie dijo nada, mas Inuyasha entendía cada vez menos.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando a la vista a un hombre.

- naraku- saludó Sango haciendo un gesto con la mano.

- buenas...- saludó a todo el mundo y dirigió sus ojos hacia Inuyasha

- ¿y éste...?- despectivo

- es Inuyasha, un amigo, es mudo...- completo la frase ya que Inuyasha estaba a punto de mandarlo a la ...

Naraku lo observó por un segundo y luego se sentó. El aire no era muy ameno, ni siquiera se estaban hablando o mirando.

Inuyasha jaló de la camisa de Miroku y le susurro;

- ¿qué estamos esperando?

- al casero.

- él... élll...¿vendrá?

- si, lamentablemente...- kouga al escuchar el nombre se enrollo y comenzó a hamacarse

- ¿no se supone que es de vecinos nada más?

- si, pero al ser tú nuevo te quiere conocer, recuerda mantener la boca cerrada aún no puedes hablar

- esta bien- se quedó como una estatua.

Pronto se escucharon unas pisadas potentes, todo el edificio tembló, Inuyasha tragó en seco era hora de poner su plan en marcha. Del bolsillo de su camisa saco un par de anteojos negros.

- ¿qué haces?- cuestionó Miroku sin comprender, todos estaban mirando el piso y ese idiota se ponía anteojos. La puerta se abrió lentamente.

- desde ahora soy ciego!- le murmuro Inuyasha a Miroku

- ¿ y cómo crees que haré creer eso?

- haremos una receta mañana.

- pero todos te vieron que ves!

- tú sabrás como disfrazar la mentira- de la nada sacó un bastón blanco y silbando apareció un enorme perro!, el animal se sentó a su lado , todos miraban extrañados.

La puerta por fin se abrió dando paso a la figura de aquel imponente hombre. El grosor de sus brazos, según Miroku, había aumentado considerablemente.

- buenas tardes- saludó y se adentró a la habitación- pueden levantar la vista, mi hija no me ha acompañado hoy.

Todos suspiraron tranquilos y alzaron la vista, Inuyasha con el bastón tanteo por todos lados intentando encontrar donde estaba.

- no me dijiste que era ciego- dijo el casero refiriéndose a Miroku

Miroku palideció- fue por el desmayo de ayer, mi señor- se inclino.

- ¿es temporal?- preguntó Sango sin comprender.

- si ayer lo revise, se ve que se golpeo un lugar que lo dejo ciego por tiempo indefinido, pero eso no será molestia señor, yo me encargaré de él.

El hombre miró con altivez a Miroku y éste no le corrió la mirada, sabía que si lo hacía sospecharía.

- esta bien Miroku, te aviso que mañana lo revisaré y si existe alguna mentira en todo esto...

- no señor, no tenemos motivos para mentir- intervino Miroku antes de dejarlo terminar.

- Miroku te conozco, sé que no me mentirías por ti, pero no sé si por un amigo no eres capaz.

- señor ¿qué motivos tendría para hacerlo dudar ?, no querría perder mi estancia aquí- le sonrió

No muy convencido decidió creerle, de todas formas si había una mentira la descubriría mañana en la revisión .

Inuyasha mientras tanto fingía mover el palo de un lado a otro, en varias ocaciones casi golpea a alguien. Naraku que no era tonto sabía los propositos que escondía. Todo recaía en la última cláusula de desalojo, el único motivo por el cual él también permanecía en aquel edificio loco. Sonrió, quizás podría usar a ese idiota...

- señor Higurashi, ¿no cree mejor revisarlo hoy?- pregunto de la nada Naraku

Inuyasha dirigió su palo hacía él, Miroku lo corrió y le susurro un; quédate quieto.

- no tiene porque ser así...- Miroku lo observó- pero si así lo desea señor casero...- Miroku tembló al decir lo último.

- no, ya dije que lo haré mañana- sonrió a naraku- ¿qué sucede naraku?, ¿no te cae bien este joven?

- no es eso..

- ¿entonces?

- lo decía porque mañana es él día en que usted cobra el alquiler, quizás este ocupado..

El viejo se llevo una mano al mentón, era verdad, lo había olvidado..

Todos quedaron expectantes, más aún Miroku e Inuyasha.

- no importa, lo atenderé mañana a primera hora.

Miroku e Inuyasha soltaron el aire que retenían desde hacía mas de 10 minutos de tensión.

Naraku sonrió.

Sango también. Kouga seguía arrollado.

Jakotsu discutía con Kagura sobre su nuevo look.

Los ancianos hablaban algo sobre que mañana se disfrazarían de otra cosa. Inuyasha tembló sus suposiciones era ciertas.

Miroku por otro lado se comía los dedos, ¿como harían para que el viejo no note que Inuyasha no estaba ciego, además de por obvias razones saber que si tiene amígdalas A punto de sufrir un desmayo Miroku tuvo que poner atención pues el hombre dió algunas referencias respecto a las nuevas reglas del lugar, nadie escuchaba atentamente pero fingían hacerlo. La reunión acabó y cada uno regresó a su departamento.

- ¿cómo mierda se te ocurrió fingir estar ciego?

- ¿no me dijiste que debía cumplir la promesa?

Miroku se detuvo a pensar y cuando se estaba por lanzar a golpearlo Inuyasha fingió caminar como ciego.

- eres un bastardo...- mascullo furioso

- no puedes golpear a un dulce cieguito...- puso cara de perrito.

- dios estoy loco! ¿como pude invitarte a venir a vivir conmigo?¿en qué pensabaaa?- se arrodillo- Inuyasha prométeme que no harás que nos echen.

- claro que no idiota, por eso estoy ciego! así podré ver ese lindo tras...

- eres un imbesil!, ¿cómo harás mañana?

- en primer lugar no es tan malo, me pondré unas gotas que momentáneamente me dejarán ciego, y sobre mis amígdalas no debes preocuparte, tú puedes operarme...

Miroku lo miró incrédulo, ¿hasta donde llegaba su locura por mirar un trasero?.

- ¿te harás la operación solo para verla?

- ningún trasero escapa de Inuyasha Tashio...

- estas loco...

- si fuera que no puedes ver a Sango, ¿no te las quitarías?

Miroku lo pensó, ¿sería que estar en ese edificio contagiaba la locura?, ¿sería que se estaba volviendo loco?, quizás estar con Inuyasha lo volvía a uno así, ahora entendía porque tuvo que pagar el precio de un Picasso, pobre hombre, merecía eso y mucho mas!, miró a inuyasha y tenía ojitos de perro, no podía decirle que no, pero se las haría pagar... y con creces!

* * *

Continuará...


	6. Tiempo de

**He estado con problemas y tuve poco tiempo para escribir, perdonen que sea corto,! el próximo sera mejor ... Saludoss y gracias por los mensajes!**

* * *

**Cláusulas de Desalojo**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

- Muy bien Inuyasha, primero pongamos la anestesia- Miroku sacó una aguja

- Miroku mas te vale que hayas calculado bien la proporción, no quiero irme al otro mundo sin volver a ver ese lindo trasero- se cruzo de brazos.

- Inuyasha ya calcule tu peso, y el peso de tus mentiras- sonrió- eso nos lleva a que pesas mas o menos 120 kilos

- deja las bromas, creo que me estoy arrepintiendo- se quiso levantar

- ahora te jodes! me has hecho traer todos los instrumentos del hospital, ahora pon los huevos en la mesa y deja de parecer un niña- acerca la aguja en el brazo- deja de temblar!

- si tus cálculos son como tu manera de conquistar a Sango, estaremos fritos- Miroku ensarto la aguja sin soltar el liquido

- hay me equivoque- se vengó burlándose de su amigo

Inuyasha dio un alarido exagerado- deja las bromas y hazlo de una vez!- chilló y esta vez Miroku introdujo el liquido que poco a poco fue durmiendo al paciente.

- bueno si no mal recuerdo las amígdalas están en la garganta- bromeó para con él mismo mientras se ponía los guantes. Por la locura de su amigo ahora estaba en ese momento tan horrible, hacía mucho que no operaba,eso no significara que lo haría mal pero quizás habría secuelas... Bah ¿que era lo peor? que por un tiempo se modificara el timbre de su voz nada mas.

Estuvo una hora cuarenta, luego de dar por terminada su labor dio lugar al segundo paso; Dejar que despierte solo.

Cuando Inuyasha abrió los ojos, dejo de rezar, gracias a dios no lo había inducido a ningún coma o algo así. Ahora lo único que faltaba era la recuperación.

- es bello saber que por unos días no vas a meter mas la pata con la lengua- le sonrió desde el sillón donde se encontraba sentado. Inuyasha se sentó recobrando el conocimiento. Sintió un agudo dolor en la garganta y recordó el motivo. Gracias a dios había sobrevivido.

Abrió la boca para hablar sin embargo ningún sonido salió.

- No puedes hablar ¿recuerdas?

Si ahora que lo recordaba, todo lo hizo por ese lindo trasero.

Miró el reloj. Eran las 6 si no suponía mal el viejo Higurashi vendría a las 8

Señalo a Miroku la hora y luego sus ojos: Segunda parte del plan; ceguera temporaria.

Miroku fue en busca de unas gotas que producían una ceguera temporaria, eran unas muestras para pruebas que habían arrojado resultados terribles, produciendole así a la persona que las use una ceguera. Perfecto para la ocasión.

Miroku volvió con las gotas y le señalo que se recueste otra vez , Así lo hizo , poniéndole las gotas Inuyasha al cabo de diez minutos estaba completamente ciego. Se mareo al principio, pues afianzarse a su ceguera por momentos lo volvía loco. era un paso muy difícil pero ya había metido la pata así que debía afrontar lo que venía. La ceguera le duraría desde horas, hasta días, eso era algo que todavía no sabían. Pero lo que sabían en que ya eran las Ocho.

La puerta fue golpeada sin delicadeza 7 veces. Miroku antes de atender le proporcionó una muy pequeña dosis de morfina a Inuyasha debido al dolor que pronto sentiría. Luego corrió a abrir y frente a él, aquel hombre de aspecto tenebroso. Fue en busca de Inuyasha al cual ayudo a llegar a la puerta . Miroku le alcanzo su bastón y anteojos e Inuyasha sintió alivio al saber que tenía algo de que sostenerse.

- vamos- dijo el hombre guiándole.

Llegaron a lo que era el apartamento del conserje. El hombre le ayudo a sentarse. Rebusco sus instrumentos médicos él había estudiado medicina, pero no la aplicaba- Le llevó del brazo hasta una camilla y lo recostó.

- Abre la boca- ordenó e Inuyasha hizo caso. Efectivamente no tenía amígdalas, el hombre sonrió de lado.

Le quito los anteojos y con una linternita observo sus pupilas. Efectivamente no se dilataban ante la luz: estaba ciego. Sonrió nuevamente.

- papi- escuchó tras suyo y el agudo odio de Inuyasha le indico de que era aquella joven prohibida

- kagome, no interrumpas- reprendió el padre y ella quedó en silencio.

- solo quería decirte que ya hice las cuentas, todos nos han pagado así que no debes de ir en puerta en puerta- se quedó observando a aquel hermoso joven, desde que lo vio por primera vez sintió la curiosidad a flor de piel.

- desde luego eso ya lo sabia- dio por terminada la primera parte del proceso- nunca nadie me ha llevado a golpearle la puerta- se acercó a una cajonera y le extendió a su hija un sobre. Ella lo miró sin comprender. - Ábrelo cuando te diga- le sonrió

Kagome asintió y se quedó allí en silencio.

- ahora desvistete! - dictaminó el viejo Higurashi a Inuyasha quien no se dio por aludido.- tú yasha, inutasha, como te llames- dijo- y tu kagome, vete a tu cuarto- kagome se giró avergonzada, sin darse cuenta estaba esperando que se desvista.

Inuuyasha se desvistió quedando en boxer (** autora: que lindo ! todo marcadito sexyyy chicas no se babeennn INUYASHA ES MIO Y DE RUMIKO :P)**

- todo- termino de decir el viejo e inuyasha temió por su sexualidad. ¿Y si ese loco queria abusar de el? encima estaba ciego , además de mudo por ende no podría gritar si abusaban de él. El miedo lo persiguió y se quedó helado, tendría que haber pensado mejor las cosas. Se quedó desnudo frente a ese viejo y sintió vergüenza todo por un trasero pensó. No estuvo mucho así por que el hombre a los segundos le ordenó vestirse. Suspiró tranquilo , después de todo, no había sido tan malo...

- muy bien tasha- dijo el hombre- puedes decirle a Miroku que se quede tranquilo, puedes quedarte- su tono de voz se suavizo lo que le dió confianza a Inuyasha- con respecto a esa ceguera te recomiendo reposes así se te ira yendo el efecto...- sonrió

Inuyasha tardó en vestirse mas no se acostumbraba a estar de esa manera, el hombre el alcanzo la ropa y ayudo, le entrego aquel palo que lo conducía y lo libero. Inuyasha busco la salida, al no encontrarla el viejo piadoso lo ayudo nuevamente , al abrir la puerta se encontraron con Miroku quien tenia la oreja pegada oyendo todo muy atento. El viejo no se inmuto, y en cambio sonrió . Miroku se estremeció y no comprendió el gesto. A cambio le entrego una sonrisa llena de terror.

- cuida a este muchacho Miroku, como ellos hay pocos- llevándolo del antebrazo cual padre entrega a la novia lo dejo junto a Miroku y cerró la puerta.

Del otro lado el hombre permaneció sonriendo apoyando la frente sobre la puerta. Kagome observo a su padre y después de mucho tiempo inflo sus mejillas y dejo escapar una pequeña risita. Finalmente lo inesperado estaba sucediendo!

* * *

Continuará...


	7. Ella

Me super tarde, pero como les había dicho antes estuve en un tiempo de descanso, estaba mal por lo sucedido con mi padre, pero ahora eso me alentó a querer escribir mas. Espero se rían mucho!

* * *

Cláusulas de Desalojo

* * *

Capitulo 6

* * *

Habían sucedido a penas cinco días cuando recuperó la vista, pese haberse vuelto loco el primer día de ceguera al segundo aprendió a usar distintos sentidos que ya se habían adaptado mayormente a la situación. Descubrió que su olfato era una herramienta fundamental, hasta podría distinguir en los pasillos cuando se cruzaba con alguien, si se había bañado o no. Algo que realmente le repugno al principio mas luego se acostumbró. En primeras instancias al empezar a sentir que recuperaba la visión, sintió vértigo, mas luego al recuperar totalmente sintió como un peso descansaba fuera de su espalda, Y es que Miroku como castigo por haber hecho "sus travesuras" le había ordenado llevarlo a todos lados a caballito.

"Inuyasha quiero ir al baño" "Inuyasha quiero que me lleves a la comiqueria que hay a 200 cuadras", "Inuyasha quiero que me lleves a visitar a mi nana, pero debes quedarte tú a entretenerla mientras yo me voy a ver a unas conejitas" "Inuyasha quiero que me lleves a la punta del Everest para ver si se ve nuestro departamento" Y así mil peticiones absurdas que terminaron por colmarlo, no sólo estaba ciego sino que no se podía quejar debido a que no podía hablar aún. Más cuando pudo y todo termino, se apoderó de todo lo que le gustaba a Miroku. Su xbox, sus revistas triple xxx , sus galletas preferidas, sus camisa favorita y por último hice lo que todo hombre odia mas en el planeta , borro todos las misiones de su GTA! Oh ahi si que hubo guerra, Miroku empezó a implementar una batalla estratégica, ya que era sabido que Inuyasha no pensaba las cosas, pues ese sería su As bajo la manga, Era mucho mas inteligente, podría contra él. Asi que inició con una guerra , pero con lo que no contaba Miroku era que Inuyasha también tenía un plan.

- Esta noche hay reunión- Dijo Miroku llamándole la atención mientras cambiaba los canales en busca de algo como… si , algo que incluyera mujeres en paños menores.

- Pensé que sería mañana- contesto Inuyasha ojeando unas revistas en la cocina.

- la adelantaron, como sabes la hija del conserje no ha regresado, es la primera vez que su padre la envía a un lugar por tanto tiempo, según sé está en casa de su abuela.

- con razón no la he cruzado en los pasillos- pensó Inuyasha recordando que toda la semana en la que estuvo ciertamente ciego no tuvo la oportunidad de olerla paseándose por allí.

- Así es, y nos ha convocado a una reunión hoy mismo, no te preocupes- dejo el control remoto y se encamino al baño- me han dado unas gotas que hacen que la ceguera sea específicamente por 24 horas- Miroku sabia que Inuyasha debía fingir un tiempo más ya que había planeado esa ceguera asegurándose de que cuando volviera a ver vería a esa encantadora chica prohibida.

Y Miroku por supuesto acepto a ayudarlo, ya que su amistad era un vínculo intachable... BAH! qué cosas decía lo hizo simplemente porque le había prometido regalarle todos sus Mangas de la serie Inuyasha xD además de alguna que otra revista play boy que Inuyasha poseía- Edición especial, í sellaron su trato de amistad.

Miroku Procedió a ponerle las gotas una vez que la hora de encuentro se acercaba. Inuyasha acostumbrado a su nueva visión sintió nauseas al volver a perderla, no obstante al tiempo se compuso.

Completamente seguro de su andar, Inuyasha no necesito ni del perro, ni del bastón para llegar a destino, Miroku se sorprendió ante tales movimientos tan bien calculados, pero ahora que lo recordaba Inuyasha al cargarlo se había demostrado muy predispuesto, jamás había dejado caer algo, ni chocado con nada, su instinto era insuperable, parecía un _Perro, _sin omitir ese olfato que al haber perdido la vista se había agudizado de manera insólita.

- es la hora- anunció Miroku mirando el reloj

- no problem- dijo con un extraño asentó provocando una sonrisa en Miroku.

- Estas muy animado- comentó acercándose a la puerta.

- quizás creas que me estoy volviendo loco...

- no, no lo creo, ya lo sé- bromeó abriendo la puerta

- pero estoy emocionado, quizás no la vea, pero ten por seguro que por lo menos la oiré.

- pero ella no ha regresado aún.

- oh claro que sí- olfateo cual cachorro en busca de alimento- desde aquí siento ese tremendo aroma a jazmin que emana.

- Wow! no sé qué decir, no sólo has mejorado en conducta sino que tus sentidos no han escatimado en crecer.

- lo bueno es que con estas gotas podré fingir un tiempo mas de ceguera. - sonrió

- si, verdaderamente, debes agradecerle a sesshomaru, el me las dio

Inuyasha dio un grito horrorizado! Ahora lo confirmaba; se quedaría ciego por la eternidad.

Se tiró al piso exageradamente y bramo toda clase de insultos para con Miroku entre ellos; Eres un hijo de la….. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme en manos de sesshomaru? ¿Acaso no te basto con que te cargue durante una semana?, eres un tremendooo…. Tu madre debería ser…. Y muchas cosas más irreproducibles.

Miroku soltó una carcajada y se abrió paso para salir. Inuyasha entendió entonces la jugada de su colega, y lo maldijo en voz baja. Se levantó y se encamino a la puerta, sintió la mano de Miroku posarse sobre su hombro.

- ¿es esto un capricho o se ha transformado en algo más?- cuestiono algo abstraído

No pudo responder. Se quedó en silencio, pues delante de ellos había alguien más.

- Buenas noches Miroku, buenas noches Inuyasha- escucharon ambos y Miroku casi se cae al piso, al reconocer la voz dio gracias a dios el no haber mirado. Se arrojó al suelo casi de rodillas orando para que el padre de la joven no halla notado que le vio las piernas. Inuyasha alzo la vista – recordando que no veía- y la saludo.

- Buenas noches señorita kagome.

- Veo que aún no se recupera…- dijo en un suspiro.

- No, mi amigo aquí me está tratando, confió en que pronto volverá - sonrió galante.

La muchacha se ruborizó, realmente se sentía mal, había anhelado tanto que él la viera…

- Joven Miroku- le llamo al recordar que el muchacho se encontraba en el piso- ya puede mirarme- murmuro

- No… yo… no puedo- mascullo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- Si joven Miroku…- le susurro suavemente

- Así es Miroku- le hablo una voz sumamente gruesa, esa voz era…

- ¿Se… señor?- Miroku creyó volverse loco, acaso ese hombre

Puedes levantar la vista- señaló el enorme hombre tomando con su mano el rostro de Miroku. ÉL permaneció con los ojos apretados, tenía miedo. Se relajó y lentamente empezó a abrir el ojo izquierdo, apenas veía bultos, pestañó suavemente, pero seguía sin ver bien, decidió que era hora y abrió los ojos. Y su sorpresa fue enorme al poder por fin mirar a la muchacha que todos tenían prohibido mirar. Se sobresaltó cuando los ojos de ella lo observaron divertida, su sonrisa lo dejo en silencio.

Inuyasha por su parte quería pegarse un tiro en las… ¿qué estaba sucediendo que de repente ella ya no era prohibida? Y lo peor! ¿por qué tenía que ser Miroku el primero que la mire? La ira lo embargó. Caminó hacía el lugar de la reunión dejando a los tres personajes anteriores en el pasillo. Estaba molesto. Pero no permitió que se note. Llego al lugar estimado y se sentó. Miroku por su parte entendió la molestia de Inuyasha y fue tras él. Kagome y su padre los siguieron. Sentado con cara de pocos amigos Inuyasha aguardaba por la tan esperada reunión. Escucho los pasos de sus colegas y supo que estaban por entrar. Percibió el aroma a jazmín y supo que ella también seria parte de la reunión. Miroku se sentó a su lado y lo codeo.

- Padre, cuando lleguen los demás me avisas- dijo kagome y salió.

Miroku volvió a golpearlo con el codo, el hombre los miró y al notar cierta incomodidad salió también.

- ¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunto de repente Miroku molesto

- Nada, vino a sentarme- contesto relajado.

- Ella pareció molestarse, ¿por qué no te quedaste?

Se quedó en silencio. No quería contestar y decirle lo mucho que le fastidió la situación.

- Es…

- No me digas nada- corto Inuyasha.

- Pensé que querrías saber..

- No, quiero verla con mis propios ojos.

- Bueno…- Miroku no podía creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿todo tendría que ver con la llegada de Inuyasha?, se quedaron callados , y poco a poco fueron entrando todos los inquilinos. Se saludaron y esperaron a que llegue El dueño.

La puerta se abrió y una esbelta joven entro.

- ¿nueva?- preguntó Kouga interesado. Acercándose para saludarla.

Una figura salida de atrás de la joven dejo sin aliento al casanova.

- Un gusto que me veas por fin Kouga…- dijo la chica dejando a Kouga blanco del susto… -¿ kagome…? – se animó a preguntar. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta y bajaron la vista, nadie debía verla, NADIE! Kouga no solo moriría sino que…

- Tranquilos- hablo el padre- ya pueden mirarla…- murmuro

Nadie podía creerlo, después de tantos años, después de tantas peleas, gritos y demás! Por fin… el momento de mirarla había llegado. Inuyasha se sintió incomodo, ya que era el único incapaz de verla, le dolían los ojos, algo extraño sucedía… se llevo la mano a la cabeza, No tardó mucho en querer pararse no obstante sus piernas no reaccionaban. No se pudo mantener en pie. Cayo al piso sin siquiera poder gritar por ayuda… Si todo era negro para sus ojos. Ahora también lo era para su mente…

Continuará…


End file.
